Unlike Any Other in the World
by NinjaPower
Summary: The blessed and the unblessed. Those blessed where gifted while the others left in their shadows waiting for that day. Ino is one of those waiting, time stopped in her heart, unable to grow. This is the story of the forgotten ones.


Unlike Any Other in the World

---Naruto-----

This is inspired by SMAP's _sekai ni hitotsu dake no hana. _Enjoy

------------------------

Chapter 1- Seedling

In Konoha, there were the blessed and the unblessed. Those blessed where gifted with talents that made them instantly better than others while the others were left in their shadows jealous yet proud of their achievements waiting for the day when they would step in the spot light. For some that did come, but for most they were to forever watch those blessed with shadowed eyes.

------

When the door to the flower shop opened, Ino turned with her clerk smile before it turned into a guienie smile when she saw who it was, "Hi Sakura. Back from your mission already?"

"Yeah, it was easier than thought," she breathed in the perfumed air with a smile, "You're so lucky to be able to be around such beautiful things all the time."

"Try working here," Ino turned back to her bouquet she was working on, "that gives me a break."

"No thanks," Sakura laughed, "Just looking at them makes me feel better. Want to get together tonight? We'll go have ramen," her eyes went into puppy mode, "You know you want ramen."

Ino hand's continued to gracefully work while her face scrunched up, "I can honestly say I don't want ramen. The other day Chouji ate ten bowls without stopping. That pretty much ruins ramen for me."

"What hasn't Chouji ruined for you?"

"Cake. Cake never gets ruined. Ah," she smiled at the lady coming up behind Sakura, "Mrs. Masashiro. Perfect timing. I just finished your bouquet."

"Thank you dear," old withered hands gently took the paper wrapped flowers, "They're perfect as usual. A young girl like you should be out more looking for a boy than in here working," she gently tapped Sakura's arm too, "Also you, you should be out there enjoying life instead of working so hard at that hospital and at missions."

"Honestly it's more fun than dealing with boys," Sakura admitted, "which reminds me that my shift starts soon. Bye Ino."

"Later," Ino waved before turning back to Mrs. Masashiro, "It's fun in here as well. Who else gets to see such beautiful life growing everyday? Hope Mr. Masashiro feels better."

"Oh ho ho ho," the old lady chuckled, "Knowing that such a young pretty girl like you are making these for him makes him feel better instantly. Have to go before he starts to get upset. Good day, dearie."

"Bye," Ino sighed when the door chimed.

"That Haruno girl is impressive," Ino heard one of the other customers speaking in low tones with each other, "Trained by Tsunade and a great medic ninja."

"Yes," the friend agreed, "Her team is also impressive as well. Why it makes the other teams look absolutely lacking in their accomplishments. My littlest daughter wants to be exactly like her."

"Oh don't be so loud," the first attempted to whisper, casting sidelooks at Ino, who pretended not to notice, "That girl is a ninja as well."

"Oh, I forgot that," the other replied embarrased, "I see her so much here that it seems like she isn't one at all."

Ino was relieved when they left not even caring that they didn't buy anything. She honestly tried to not be irritated or mad, but she couldn't help it. Why was it all about Sakura's team? There were countless of other ninjas all great, but yet they were the ones that got all the attention. No thanks to all the action and issues that team had. No, she shouldn't be so jealous. It was Sakura, her friend. It's not like Sakura boasted about her accomplishments or anything.

"Ino, dear," her mom came from the back, "Why don't you take a break? I can take over."

A break would be nice, "Ok then," she leaned up to give a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks mom."

As she took a stroll through Konoha streets, she noted at the ninjas in a rush to go somewhere or leaving to go on missions. When she passed the front gate, the site warmed her heart. Innerly sighing, at the new genins with their freshness leaving on their first mission and the parents at the gate waving them off, it brought back memories. How naïve and stupid she had been then. Now that she though about it, when was the last real mission she had? The only things she did now were C or D grade work. A Genin could do what she was doing. Sighing again, she wandered off.

She was so much in her thoughts that she didn't notice him until he tapped her shoulder.

"Shikamaru," she blinked, "How have you been?"

"Busy," he said in his lazy disgruntled way, "Where are you going?"

"No where in particular," Ino sheepishly grinned, "Off to another mission," noticing his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Tsunade's been insistant with the constant missions. We should have a team get together later." He wandered off without waiting for an answer.

"Sure," she replied to his back. She hadn't been getting any missions lately. Why was that? Determined not to let it get to her, she continued on determined to get any negative thoughts off her mind.

Walking down the forest training grounds path, she heard a familiar sound of weapons hitting wood at a constant stead rate. As she guessed, she saw Tenten with her scrolls aiming at targets. She was going to sneak away quietly, when Tenten saw her.

"Ino!" Tenten waved wiping sweat off with one arm, "What are you up to?"

Ino walked through the brush into the clearing, "Just for a walk. Working out?"

"Yeah," With her usual good spirit, Tenten stretched, "Can't let every pass me up. Got keep training." When Tenten exhaled, her expression sobered, "Though sometimes I feel like even as much as I train, I can't compete with them. Do you ever feel like that?"

Ino picked up some of the weapons on the ground, "Yeah. I do."

Tenten, with her experience from dealing with emotionally problem people, was able to pick up her Ino's mood, "Something wrong?"

Ino plastered a smile, "Nothing really. Just some blues."

"Are you sure," Tenten grew concerned, "You can always talk to me if you want."

Ino's heart lightened. It was well known of Tenten's sisterly behavior, "Thanks."

Knowing that Ino wasn't ready to talk at the moment, Tenten lightened the mood, "Want to train with me?"

"Why not," Ino grinned, "But I won't go easy on you."

Tenten bent into position smirking, "Didn't expect you too."

-------

Thanks for reading. Please comment.


End file.
